Loving You Forever
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Rated M for sexual content, reference to abuse. Post DoC. Vincent gets an unexpected visit from Yuffie who seems to be in a tough situation. Will their friendship remain as it has been or will they finally admit to themselves that life is better together? What obstacles bar their path? What do they choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

"Hiya, Vinnie," Yuffie's voice crackled over the phone as Vincent listened to the voicemail he forced the ninja to leave. "Would it be cool with you if I crashed at your place for a day? I, uh, just need to get cleaned up a bit and then I'll get out of your hair, I promise."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her weak promise. Last time he let an impromptu visit happen, she stayed for a month. Sure, she cleaned, cooked, did all the laundry, and helped fix the squeaky staircase, but it still wasn't a visit Vincent could happily anticipate. He refocused on Yuffie's message.

"I know I wasn't a good house guest last time, but I really mean it. If you could just let Cecil rest for a few hours," Yuffie's voice muffled under the warking of her chocobo when his name was mentioned, "I would really, really, really appreciate it. I don't even have to come in. I'll just stay with Cecil in the barn. Uh, yeah, so give me a call back if it's okay… If not," she sneezed, "no worries. I'll go with Plan B. 'Kay, bye!"

Though Yuffie's tone sounded light to the untrained ear, Vincent knew her too well and picked up on several odd pieces. Just a few weeks before, Cloud called on his routine checkup, enforced by Tifa, and they caught up on some information, one of which was Yuffie's sudden return to Wutai. It had been years since she last went home. Even though no one asked and Yuffie didn't offer, they all knew it was a serious decision when she had pointedly refused to return to her homeland before. Suddenly quitting her exciting job at the WRO to go home without saying why left Reeve in a tizzy.

Now, she called Vincent in the wee hours of the morning. In the middle of a heavy rainstorm. While riding her chocobo. Across the ocean.

Regardless to the levity of her voice, Vincent knew she was running away.

He pressed and held the number two key on his phone and waited for the speed dial to kick him over to Yuffie's phone.

"Hel-o?"

"Yuffie."

"Vin-nt? I can't –ear ver- -ell."

"Come here. I will leave the back door open."

"Rea-y? Than- -ou, Vin-ent!"

Vincent pulled the phone away and paused. Returning it to his ear, he heard the rain through the static. "Be careful," he warned and hung up.

Leaving his bed, Vincent walked through his house to prepare for Yuffie's arrival. Soon after the Deepground incident, Vincent purchased the mansion in Nibelheim. It did not hold many fond memories, but it was familiar and Rufus Shinra gave him a good price for the property. From there, he did various jobs protecting the town, as well as helping the WRO with missions.

Setting towels by the back door, Vincent also left the lights on before going up to check on Yuffie's room. It was supposed to be a guest room for anyone to use, but Yuffie was the only one who stayed there and she left spare sets of clothes and back up weapons, so Vincent was forced to accept that the room was hers.

He made her bed up with clean sheets and piled on several blankets. Having travelled with her, Vincent knew she did poorly once the cold fully seeped into her. She could handle low temperatures fairly well in her skimpy outfits due to her constantly expending energy, but once the chill crept into her bones, Yuffie became a chattering mess with no ability to maintain her own internal temperature. With that in mind, Vincent build a fire in her room's hearth and brought up extra wood.

Not knowing when she would arrive, Vincent decided against cooking, but prepared several ingredients for when in case she was hungry when she got in.

Then he waited.

Reading by the fire in the entry room of the mansion, Vincent whittled away the hours until just before dawn when his keen ears picked up the sloshing feet in the mud as Yuffie's chocobo trudged into the yard. Knowing that Yuffie preferred to care for her bird on her own, Vincent continued to wait, rather than dash across the wet yard to aid her. Instead, he boiled water for tea.

The back door creaked open and there was a symphony of noise as Yuffie peeled off her muddy shoes before removing thoroughly soaked socks. She sneezed several times as she padded over in the oversized house slippers she preferred to use when she visited.

"Hiya, Vince."

"Hello, Yuffie. Tea before bath?" Vincent reached for a giant mug Yuffie won at the Gold Saucer and left in his cabinet.

"Yes, please." She sneezed. "Maybe I'll take it in with me."

"Is Cecil settled in?"

"Yeah. I checked on Kain, too." Yuffie scrubbed at her wet hair with a towel as she continued to shiver. "Thank you, Vincent."

"You're welcome, Yuffie." Vincent handed her the gigantic mug of steaming tea and had her drink half of it before topping it off and helping her upstairs. With hot water filling the bathtub, Vincent told her, "I will put heating stones in your bed. Be careful not to burn yourself. And dry your hair before falling asleep."

"Yes, sir," Yuffie barked with a salute, using a final spurt of energy.

"Call out if you need anything," Vincent ordered before leaving the bathroom to do as he said.

Using the age old tradition, Vincent filled Yuffie's bed with fire heated rocks before he made sure the fire would last a few more hours. He went downstairs to give her some privacy, but kept his ears trained for her general movements and relaxed when he finally heard her settle down into a deep, snore inducing, sleep.

Vincent made a point not to wonder about Yuffie's situation. Having gone through a laundry list of unfortunate situations himself, he knew that, no matter how life changing they may be, sometimes people didn't want to be asked. Instead, Vincent attempted to give Yuffie normalcy. When she finally woke late in the afternoon, he fed her a warm, filling meal and asked if she felt ill.

"I have medicine for a variety of symptoms, if you feel unwell," he offered.

"Why do ya have medicine, Vinnie? I thought your friends stopped you from getting sick?" Yuffie asked between forkfuls of food.

"I keep the cabinets stocked for emergencies. Several WRO agents have made use of my supplies as well," he replied, halting Yuffie's thought that he did it just for her.

"Oh," she answered and chugged her scalding tea. "I'm gonna go check on Cecil."

"I already did." Vincent cleaned up the dishes. "He's dry, wearing a blanket, fed, and I checked his claws for dried mud. He's fine."

"Oh," Yuffie said again, this time with a little sigh of relief. "Thanks, Vince."

"You're welcome." Vincent looked over his shoulder at her tank top and shorts. "Are you warm enough in that?"

"Honestly, no."

"Follow me," Vincent sighed. He didn't want Yuffie to know, but he believed that if he asked her sincerely, she would not tell anyone.

Leading the way up to his rooms, he opened the doors to his closet.

"Wow. Vince."

"Please, do not tell the others."

"But…"

"Please, Yuffie."

"Sweatshirts? Comfy pants?" Yuffie pulled out a soft hoodie and wiggled her way into it and sighed at the fuzzy warmth. "I won't tell _anyone_. Promise."

Vincent stared at Yuffie's left pinky finger she thrust towards him. Frowning at it, he hesitantly lifted his claw. He watched as Yuffie wrapped her warm digit around the harsh metal and give it a hearty shake.

"Done. Now, why do you have such delightful things hiding instead of wearing them?" Yuffie returned to pawing through a variety of comfort clothes, suits, and his tattered old cloak.

"Do you really believe people would accept the idea of me walking around in a sweatshirt?"

"Sure? Why not?" Yuffie asked honestly. She pulled another hoodie out and handed it to him. "Just inside the house. It's raining and no one will be visiting, right?"

Vincent did not take the article of clothing from her.

"For an hour?" She wheedled, "Put it on so I can see?"

"No taking pictures."

"No pictures," Yuffie swore and held her hands up while Vincent pulled on the virtually new sweatshirt. When he head popped out and he pulled his hair free, Yuffie gushed, "Oh my GAWD, Vinnie, you are too cute! Is this what you were like as a kid? A goth kid with loose hoodies and tattered jeans and edgy sneakers?"

"No," Vincent replied and decided that wearing the warm top wouldn't be terrible. The house was pretty cold. He turned to leave the room. "I wore suits basically my whole life."

"Even as a kid?" Yuffie flailed her arms, the long sleeves hitting Vincent as they descended the stairs. When he nodded, Yuffie answered, "That doesn't sound like fun."

"I did not have a fun childhood."

"No," Yuffie intoned, her voice indicating that she had her own understanding of a difficult childhood. When they reached the fireplace where Vincent was originally sitting when Yuffie woke, she held out her arms. "Vinnie, can you help me?"

He carefully rolled up the cuffs to reveal her hands. She pulled away to finish getting the sleeves just right, but she knew Vincent saw.

"Yuffie."

"Yeah?" She crawled onto the couch and curled around a cushion.

"You know I will help you in any way I can."

"I know." Yuffie blinked her dark eyes over at him. She trusted him; knew that he meant his words. "You're already doing what I need most."

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading chapter one of "Loving You Forever"! This is a 10 chapter story that is already typed up, it just needs some cleaning up before it hits the web. This story would not have happened without my lovely reviews from my previous Ruffie fic "A Long Time Coming". Especially Tintinabar7 and RosettaS! I hadn't thought about writing a Yuffentine for a while, but reading the reviews showed that Yuffie and Vincent still have that spark. So, here it is! I hope you all enjoy it. And if you do, please leave a comment! Chapters should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

* * *

Vincent nodded at Yuffie's words and didn't say anything else. Focusing on his reading, he listened as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep, slumped over her pillow. Putting his book aside, Vincent studied the slumbering girl. Woman, he reminded himself, as she was over twenty and fully capable of holding the title of adult. She was a brilliant fighter and a caring soul, so Vincent had a hard time understanding why she had so many fresh bruises on her wrists. He hadn't noticed them earlier since they kept a distance, but with her hands in his as he focused on rolling up her sleeves, he saw that what he passed off as old injuries were actually covered with colored powder to give off the appearance of being faded.

Someone who was able to hurt Yuffie without her retaliating was either very strong or very powerful. And Vincent did not like the idea of her being near anyone capable of hurting her and getting away with it.

He took out his mild frustration in the kitchen as he made dinner, but was sure to have his normal stoic expression when he woke Yuffie for their meal.

"Sorry, Vinnie. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, but you do not need to apologize. You are here to relax, after all." Vincent pulled out her chair and waited to push her in.

"You wore suits as a child. You have impeccable manners. I wonder if you aren't some rich noble's son or something."

"My father was a scientist, as you already know. Wine?" Vincent held up the bottle he opened while he was cooking.

"Please," Yuffie held up her glass for him to fill. Taking a sip, she asked, "How do you find such great wines?"

"I made good investments when I was younger. The vineyard is still doing well and sends me my orders." Vincent studied the bottle. "This one I found in the basement though."

"Did you bring it? Sorry, never mind," Yuffie backtracked. Asking about the time he was at the mansion as a Turk was a subject she avoided. Or rather, it was Lucrecia she avoided. "What about your mother, then? If your father was busy, she must have taught you things."

"I suppose," Vincent intoned and looked into his glass.

"Hey, Vinnie," Yuffie chirped. When he looked up, he saw her fork with a piece of steak on it. "Ah!"

Humoring Yuffie who was trying to cheer him up when it should have been him doing it for her, Vincent opened his mouth at let Yuffie feed him.

"It's been a while since I've been able to cut my own food. On Wutai, everything is cut before it reaches the table. I missed this." Yuffie sawed off a piece for herself and relished at the flavors that played on her tongue.

"I figured."

"Oh? Did I mention it before or something?" Yuffie chewed through another forkful, this time of mashed potatoes.

"No… something my mother said."

Yuffie looked up and bit back her question.

"Something she said about what her mother said… I believe," Vincent reminisced.

"Your grandmother was Wutaian?" The question was out before Yuffie could stop herself.

"I suppose she may have been. I never met her."

"I'm sorry."

"It is nothing for you to be sorry about, Yuffie. It is as it is."

Yuffie watched as Vincent's eyes got that distant gaze he got sometimes. His guard was down if he let Yuffie see it so clearly. She reached out and put her hand over his claw.

"Hey."

He looked up, focusing on her warm smile.

"I plan on bothering you for many decades, Vince. You don't get to get bored of me."

"No, I wager I can never get bored of you."

"You mean that in a good way, of course," Yuffie smiled as she tightened her grip.

"Of course." He reversed their hands so he could turn her hand over in his, her bruising more obvious as the cosmetics wore away. "Though… will you be around for that long? If this continues?"

"It's embarrassing."

"You've been hurt, Yuffie." Vincent's voice was harsh, but his metallic hold remained soft. "Someone is hurting you. Repeatedly. And you've done nothing to protect yourself."

"You're wrong, Vincent." Yuffie stopped him. "I did do something. I came here. To the safest place I know."

"Nibelheim is hardly a safe place.

"I didn't come to Nibelheim. I came to you."

The softness of Yuffie's voice masked the fear, the anger, and the humiliation she felt. Vincent's chest and claw tightened at the words she said. And the ones she hadn't.

"Vince, it's starting to hurt."

"I'm sorry." He released his grip, but not his stare. "How did they do this to you?"

"I'm not broken, Vincent. Not yet," she confessed.

"Tell me you won't go back without a plan." With her silence, Vincent stressed, "You don't intend to go back to accept this, do you?"

Yuffie pulled her arm away from his pointing finger. "I… don't intend on going back. Period."

"If you think running away is the answer-"

"Didn't you? You slept for twenty years! You escaped your problems. I only have to wait a few years and I can live a normal life," Yuffie stood and yelled out in frustration.

"-I will tell you from experience that it isn't," Vincent concluded. "Yuffie, you will do as you think best. But I know running is the easy answer. I am weak, but I know you are strong. Strong enough to do what is right, not just what is easy."

"I'm not that strong. I've only pretended to be," Yuffie snapped. Tears welled up, making her eyes shimmer, but they did not fall. "I've always had to pretend. Falling into Nero's darkness, that was so easy. So natural to feel all the things he had said. Why? Because it was already in me! You pulled me out. You may wear a mysterious swishy cape and have demons implanted in you, but I hide in tank tops and I _made_ my own demons."

The room fell quiet. The only noise was a ticking clock and Yuffie's heavy breathing.

"I am on your side, Yuffie. Always. And I will always do my best to help you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Whatever," Yuffie mumbled and snagged her wine glass before leaving the kitchen for her room.

Sighing, Vincent recalled something his, normally absent, father told him. "I really do not understand women."

After cleaning up the dinner dishes, Vincent closed up the house and went upstairs. He could hear Yuffie tossing about on her bed before he went to his own room. For an hour, Vincent sat at his desk to clean both Death Penalty and Cerberus before he gingerly took off the hoodie he forgot he was wearing.

He was in bed, reading, when he heard Yuffie shuffling by his door.

"Come in, Yuffie." He put his book aside and waited the extra five seconds before the door swung open.

Yuffie was still wearing the oversized sweatshirt, but her shorts no longer peeked out below. She shuffled up to the side of the bed.

"I had a nightmare."

Vincent, refusing to move from his preferred spot in his bed; perfect distance from his nightstand, chose instead to flip down the blanket on his free side and invited her with a pat on the bed. Without any hesitation, Yuffie kicked off her slippers and climbed over him to snuggle under the covers to steal his warmth. She didn't speak. Just reclined next to him, her side against his like when they had travelled up the Northern Crater together for a mission.

"Vincent?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"I'm sorry about yelling at you before. I didn't mean to say all that." Yuffie twiddled her fingers and picked at the design stitched into the blanket.

"I am glad you said it, though," Vincent replied quietly. "You've always hidden yourself. You have disciplined yourself so well, I was starting to believe that you were only ever what you showed us."

"Huh? You could tell I was acting?"

"I was not sure in the beginning. Didn't care too much to really pay attention. But then we learned you are the daughter of the leader of Wutai. Being a princess is no simple task in its own. Then there was your age. I figured your whole life was spent at war with Shin-Ra. For you to be this happy, all the time, was either a practiced mask or you were fully crazy and couldn't see reality." Vincent reached up to brush a strand of hair from her eyes.

"You never said anything."

"We are all hiding shadows of our past. Even little Marlene has her own, even if she doesn't show it. But what we share with others does not have to be a lie." Vincent looked down at Yuffie. "Have you been lying to us?"

"No. Not to you or the others. Only to myself," Yuffie whispered and shimmied lower on the bed to lie down completely. She turned onto her side so he couldn't see her face. "He's my fiancé. Someone from a rich family who probably promised my old man a lot of things. They like tradition a bit too much. _He_ thinks wives are for making babies and following husband's orders. He kissed me the first time we met. I punched his face and kneed his nuts. Godo threw me in jail for a few weeks."

Yuffie pulled the blankets higher and Vincent straightened them for her as he waited for her to continue.

"He locked me up before. When Geostigma was spreading in Wutai. He and many others blamed me for bringing it to our home." Shuddering, Yuffie whispered, "It was awful. Alone. With only my thoughts to accompany me. I convinced myself that being paraded and used as a bartering chip was better than rotting in a pit. So, I practiced a new mask. One of a proper, traditional Kisaragi lady. But no matter how well I pretended in front of him, he always, always feels like he needs to dominate."

"So he holds you down?" Vincent bit out, a low growl akin to that of Galian Beast.

"You know how dogs have to hold a chew toy, but the toy can still kinda move around?" Yuffie described with a wave of her hand. "He's kinda… just slobbers. He doesn't know how to kiss well, and he's heavy. So a lot of pressure is put on my wrists and arms, even when I don't try to fight him off.

"That isn't good. For so many reasons."

"I know," Yuffie sighed. "For a little while, my shuriken throwing was compromised. He almost gave me a wrist sprain. He's like a baby behemoth."

A loud cracking sound had Yuffie rolling over to see Vincent rubbing his jaw where he had just grit his teeth.

"Godo is willing to sell you and his country to some… backwards thinking, oppressive… molester? This fiancé should be someone who would obey your command. Not you to his."

"Vinnie."

"What is wrong with Godo?"

"Vince."

"There has to be someone else better suited. Someone you choose."

"Vincent!"

"What?"

"Why are you so worked up about this?" Yuffie unconsciously reached out to grip his arm. "You never got so angry about anything. Not Hojo or Deepground or any of it."

Vincent clammed up. His gaze dipped away and even when Yuffie climbed onto his lap, he avoided meeting her eye.

"Thank you, Vincent."

"For what?"

"For worrying about me." Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and stayed there so long she fell asleep.

Gingerly, Vincent slid down and rolled to his side, slipping Yuffie off, even though she maintained her hold around his shoulders. Making himself as comfortable as possible, Vincent also fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the rain and Yuffie's deep breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

* * *

It was still night when Vincent woke to Yuffie's muffled whimpers. Phantoms plagued her dreams as she clung to him and tried to shake them out of her mind. Cradling her more tightly, for his arms were already holding her, Vincent spoke to her softly, coaxing her from the depths of her nightmares until she calmed. Stress washed out from her expression as she sighed and Vincent wondered how long she had dealt with these particular demons.

In the back of his mind, his own demons growled, as displeased with Yuffie's situation as he. Each of his entities had fought at Yuffie's side in battle and they all agreed, Yuffie was good. Never did she balk at the sight of them. Never did she hesitate to cure them. They all agreed: Yuffie was to be protected.

"Oh, Yuffie, if only you would let me help," Vincent whispered. "I would do everything in my power so the happiness you show can be perfectly true."

"You promise?" Yuffie slurred in her sleepy state.

"Promise." Vincent hoped Yuffie was sleeping and not aware of his rapid heartbeat under the cold Protomateria casing in his chest.

"M'kay," Yuffie mumbled and hugged him tighter before falling slack in sleep again.

Vincent let out a relieved sigh and stroked Yuffie's back, making sure she got a bit of peaceful sleep before he too returned to the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

When he woke, the first thing he saw was Yuffie's smiling face, haloed by a weak dawn light.

"Morning, Vinnie."

"Good morning, Yuffie."

"You promised, right?" Yuffie's arms were still wrapped over his shoulders and she gave him a light squeeze.

"I did."

"Alright." She sat up, leaving Vincent feeling cold and empty as she removed herself and crawled over him to leave the bed.

"Yuffie," he coughed. "Aren't you wearing shorts?"

"No?" She looked over her shoulder and tugged the hem of the sweatshirt down over her exposed panties. Teasingly, she whispered, "Pervy Vince."

"You're the one not wearing proper clothes and climbing over me," Vincent retorted weakly while continuing to avert his gaze.

"I'm going to go home, Vincent," Yuffie announced at the door. "You're right. I can't run away. Before, I didn't have the strength to believe I could do it… I'm gonna go pack."

It didn't take long, since Yuffie had not actually brought anything with her. She went downstairs to the kitchen and found a pack of food beside a plate of breakfast.

"Eat before you leave," Vincent instructed as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Vinnie."

He stared at her, wondering if his words of encouragement was somehow a bad thing; wondered if he was sending her back into an abusive relationship instead of helping her get out of it.

"Shall I come with you?"

"What?" Yuffie looked up, surprised. "No! Uh… I mean, no, that's okay."

"I know you said it was embarrassing, but Yuffie-"

"No, Vincent," Yuffie interjected. "I don't want you to see. It's humiliating enough that I told you."

"Alright," Vincent relented as he heard her heartbeat quicken. "Will you at least call me when you arrive and when you get things settled?"

"Will you pick up your phone?" Yuffie countered.

"Yes."

"What if you're in the shower?"

"I'll put my phone in a bag and bring it in with me."

"Gawd, no. Don't do that," Yuffie retracted. "But, yes, fine. I'll call. As soon as I touch land and after I get everything sorted."

"If I don't hear anything in a few days, I'm going to go over there. With Cerberus and Death Penalty."

"You can only use one gun at a time, Vince. There is no reason to bring both."

His eyes narrowed.

"Fine, do what you want," Yuffie relented. "You won't have to come though."

"I should hope not."

Yuffie wiped her mouth and stood to wash the dishes.

"I'll do it later, Yuffie. Let me walk you out." Vincent picked up her bags and blocked her from doing the house chores. "The rain has stopped, but do you want to take a jacket?"

"No, thanks, Vince. I'll keep your secret." Yuffie went and pulled on her shoes at the back door.

Together, they saddled Cecil and Vincent held the reins as Yuffie leapt onto the golden bird. She took the reins and checked her seat before looking down at Vincent.

"Hey, Vinnie." She waved him to her side.

"Yes?" He stopped by her knee.

Yuffie leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his. Hers were small and soft, his were large and warm. She lingered, doing nothing more than keeping the contact for the length of her breath. Pulling back with a shaky sigh, Yuffie grinned her perfectly normal smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Thanks, Vincent. Talk to you later."

And then she was off with a kick of her heels and a cry to her chocobo.

"Goodbye, Yuffie," he said softly as Yuffie sped out of town. In a haze, he returned inside, attempting to resume his life without worrying.

Of course he did worry. About Yuffie. About the kiss. He hadn't kissed her back, frozen as he was, even though later he kept imagining that he would have liked to teach her what a real kiss could be. Nothing like the slobbering, one-sided attacks she was forced to endure. Wutai was not worth Yuffie's integrity or happiness.

Slamming down the dish towel, Vincent grabbed his gear and went to patrol the city boundaries, hoping there would be some intruding monsters he could fight to vent his frustrations. As he shot and cut his way through a pack of hungry Nibel wolves, Vincent only felt more and more irritated.

Heading home, Vincent slammed his way through his rooms. Throwing aside his clothes, he stepped under a jet of cold water, hoping that it would cool his unbidden rage. He was confused at his annoyance which only added to it. He stepped out, shaking water from his hair and pulled on clean pants and shirt. He went into Yuffie's room and found the bed unmade and the sheets missing. She always took the items to the washroom, even if she didn't run the load herself. It made him sad. It felt like she was gone; not out. Then he reminded himself, she was gone. This was not her home and she did not live there.

"But she could," he thought dangerously.

Ever since he met the AVALANCHE group, Vincent had to think of what life meant to him. With the various experiments done to him, the implant of the others, even without Chaos, but with the Protomateria, he was bound to live a life of indefinite end. He was sure things like losing his head or drowning or fires could kill him. But aside from horrible incidents, he would live long past his friends, even Nanaki whose lifespan would be several hundred years.

After his fiasco with loving Lucrecia Crescent, Vincent spent twenty years convincing himself not to love others, not to get involved with the world. Yet there he was, barely holding himself back from admitting that it was love he felt for Yuffie. More than comradery. He wanted to be the one Yuffie came to for help, comfort, advice. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and- he shook his head.

If he though any further, it really would only be worse for him. She should be free to pick anyone she wanted. And anyone, or nearly anyone, would be better than him. Someone who could do the things he could and more. Age with her, give her a family, if she wanted one.

Shaking himself again, Vincent turned to do the housework that required his attention. As he threw the sheets into the washer, he paused when the hoodie Yuffie borrowed fell to the floor. He started the machine and carried the garment out, folding it and putting it beside him as he attempted to read for the rest of the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

* * *

Partway across the ocean, Yuffie was burying her face in Cecil's neck repeating, "Oh my gawd" several dozen times as she recalled kissing Vincent.

"What if he hated it? What if he doesn't trust me anymore? What if he thinks I have loose morals? That I just kiss anyone?" Yuffie groaned. "Cecil, I don't know what I'd do if he hates me."

Cecil warked encouragement as he kept his easy pace across the water. Without the rain, the chocobo was making better time and had a cheery disposition. He chirped and sang for Yuffie, making her giggle at his antics.

"Oh, if only I could be free like this all the time. I just feel like I owe it to Mother to do what is expected of me."

Cecil let out a sad 'kweh' and Yuffie patted his neck to console him. She still had a few hours to steel her resolve. She would go to Godo and tell him she refused to be married to an abuser for political reasons, even if he was just an uncoordinated ape. The power of the nation was passed from her mother's side. Godo was the one who married in. Yuffie would dole out every argument she had, no matter how low, to get her father to call off the marriage.

When push came to shove, Yuffie would turn to the citizens. Godo may have power with the noble families, but Yuffie dealt with the masses. With their support, she could hold against the pressure of higher society.

As embarrassed and ashamed of her situation and compliance to the situation, Yuffie was now determined to let others know just how terrible a person Godo wanted her to marry.

True to her word, Yuffie pulled out her phone and called Vincent as soon as Cecil touched solid ground. As the phone connected to the network and the call bounced over the planet, Yuffie watered, fed, and wiped down the giant bird.

"Yuffie."

"You picked up," cheered Yuffie.

"You made good time."

"The ocean was calm. We're taking a break right now and I'll head into town in a bit. Did you see I left the laundry by the washer?"

"I did. Did you eat?"

"Just about to," Yuffie answered as she sat in the shade of a tree and rummaged through her pack. "So, how was your day?"

"Fine." Vincent looked down at the hoodie he pulled onto his lap as they spoke. He heard the wrapper open over the line and he decided he would have to carry the conversation while Yuffie ate. Which he did. Poorly.

"Vince."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for picking up. It's getting late. Be sure to eat a proper dinner."

"You're welcome. I will. And you, too."

"Vincent," Yuffie paused, "I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Vincent waited for Yuffie to hand up before he put his hand over his heart. The housing for the Protomateria stopped him from feeling any external beating, but it was obvious that his heart was racing. With time and discipline and Yuffie happy with the person of her choosing, he would be able to move on.

It was a handful of days later when Vincent received a call. It was from Yuffie's phone, but it most definitely was not Yuffie on the line.

"Is this Mr. Vincent Valentine?"

"It depends on who you are and what you're doing with Yuffie's phone."

"My name is Yuri. I'm a friend of Yuffie's. She needs help. More than what I or her supporters can offer. She's told me of you and your friends. Particularly you. Will you come help her?"

After exchanging another minute of information, Vincent hung up, grabbed his already packed bag, saddled Kain, and headed for Rocket Town. Calling first Cid, then Nanaki, Vincent recruited both to go with him to Wutai. To start a coup if necessary.

"So, what has the noisy brat gone and gotten herself into this time?" Cid asked gruffly after taking off from Cosmo Canyon. Vincent had refused to answer the pilot during their flight south, but now with Nanaki on board and heading west, Cid hoped for an answer.

"Political marriage arrangement."

"We're not just breaking 'em up cuz you wanna fuck Yuffie, Vince," Cid warned. "You shoulda done that before she went home."

"I do not-"

"Vincent," Nanaki interrupted, "you do not intend on starting to lie now, are you? Cid, that was crass to say aloud. I suggest you apologize."

"Sorry, Vince. Were you trying to hide how you feel for Yuffie? It's amazing you were a spy, showing off emotion like you do."

"Is that an apology, Cid?" Vincent inquired. He always heard he had no expression, how could Cid say it as if it were obvious that he liked Yuffie? When he had hid that feeling from himself.

"Yeah, Vince. It's an apology," Cid spluttered around his cigarette. Vincent had that quiet contemplative look that sometimes preceded bloody fights.

"Apology accepted. What is our ETA?" Vincent pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial for Yuffie's phone, knowing with a leaden heart that she would not be the one to answer.

"Two and a half hours. It should be just after sunset there." Cid looked at the sun they were chasing. "We'll have to put down a little ways out of town though."

"Fine," Vincent said curtly before striding away to talk to the mysterious Yuri.

They landed outside the city and rode in, Vincent on Kain, Cid on his chocobo, and Nanaki running beside them. It was dim when they came upon a figure behind Yuffie's house.

"Mr. Valentine? Oh, Mr. Highwind, Mr. Nanaki, hello again."

"You would be Yuri, then," Vincent answered, cutting off any reunions as he dismounted. "Where are they keeping her?"

"At the moment, she's on the top floor of the Pagoda. But Eiji Murakami, her fiancé, wants her moved to his family residence tomorrow evening," Yuri reported as Vincent cared for his bird.

"Plenty o' time to bust her out, then," Cid growled. "Are we givin' this Murakami an ass-whooping, too?"

"We're not here to break her out. We're here to help her get her opinion through to Godo and the others who are forcing a decision she does not approve upon her," Vincent clarified.

"Wait, you're not here to save her?" Yuri frowned at the tall, menacing man.

"Yuffie will save herself. We're here to support her. Right, Nanaki?"

"Shall I tell Yuffie you believe she is someone who requires a savior, Cid? Mr. Yuri?" Nanaki mused. His fiery tail flicked as Cid's cigarette flared as he inhaled deeply at the threatening image of Yuffie in his mind, should she be made aware of his opinion.

"No. No need to tell her anything I didn't mean. What's the plan then?"

"Yes, do tell," Yuri said stiffly, not liking Vincent now.

"We need an audience with Godo, Yuffie, and this Murakami. Any supporters who can behave themselves should also come to the appeal. Can you gather them?" Vincent looked down at the glaring Wutaian man.

"Of course I can. Of course they'll behave themselves. We aren't savages, you know."

"Good to have confirmation. Please do so. We will meet with Godo in one hour. Have everyone gather in front of the Pagoda." Vincent put his and Cid's chocobos into the paddock area where Cecil was already waiting for his playmates.

"Are we really going to wait?" Cid gnawed on his dying cigarette and ground the butt of his spear into the hard-packed earth.

"Of course we are. But I will be checking in on Yuffie while we do so." Vincent led the group through the back streets towards the towering building before leaping silently for the rooftops.

"Why can't he just admit he likes her?"

"Why couldn't you admit it to Shera for so long?" Nanaki inquired back as they waited by the entry steps. Cid grumbled a non-response and paced around.

High above his comrades, Vincent peeked into the top floor and found Yuffie. She was quite alone in the small cage in the center of the room.

"Yuffie."

"Vince?" The ninja looked for him. "Don't come in. They booby trapped the whole floor."

"I see." His eyes took in the variety of weaponry aimed at the cage.

"I tried to cut off Eiji's dick, you see. So they didn't want me moving around," Yuffie said as way of explaining her predicament. "I didn't really expect to see you. How'd you know I was here?"

"A man named Yuri called me. Asked if I could save you."

"Pfft, you save me?" Yuffie scoffed.

"That's why I'm not, Cid and Nanaki, too, we're not here to save you," Vincent answered. "We're here to support you. To make sure you are being heard and listened to properly."

"I see," Yuffie mused. "Can I still cut off his dick?"

"Did he try to rape you?" Vincent asked as detachedly as possible.

"No… It never got to the point of him trying. But he was hard and he is disgusting."

"Then I shall hold him in place for you."

"You say the nicest things, Vinnie."

"Show me your arms."

"I take back what I said," Yuffie sighed and reluctantly held up her hands. Fresh bruises marred her skin and she shivered at the glare that came with his scrutiny.

"We're going to talk with Godo. And this Murakami. They cannot deny your injuries."

"Vince. They already know," Yuffie informed him. "They just don't care. No! Stop!"

Vincent, growling, had one foot on the window sill and was about to attempt to enter the room, but stilled at her raised hand.

"I'd rather not be turned into a pincushion," Yuffie admitted. "Vincent, I get it, but this is the way things are done here. It's not typical, but it also isn't unheard of. Besides, being here means I'm not getting bothered by Eiji."

"That is a poor trade."

"I know. But my old man can be convinced. I know it. I just have to come up with an alternative to the contract he made with the Murakami's that let's everyone save face."

"Why should they be allowed that? They should be forced to face the ridicule," Vincent quietly seethed, but backed out of the window.

"That's not how it's done, Vincent," Yuffie tsk'd. "If I want actual freedom, I have to win. Completely. Absolutely. And by their rules."

"Then we'll do exactly that." Vincent looked down at the ground to see a crowd gathering by Nanaki and Cid. "They're here. We'll talk to Godo first, Yuffie."

"Okay. Vince?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"Don't frown, Yuffie. We'll be fine."

He dropped out of sight and Yuffie curled, her knees under her chin, upset by how happy she was to see him. As soon as she returned, Eiji put on a grand show of how relieved he was that she was back and before she could get a word in edgewise, everyone had left them alone so he could slobber on her.

It was then that she attacked him. He already had the upper hand, so it took a knee to his groin for her to get her shuriken out. Their weight difference put her at a disadvantage when he sat on her, nearly cracking her spine. That's when she bit his hand and sliced at his legs, thinking if she could just cut off his junk, he would stop thinking with it.

That was when Eiji's father burst in, called her several colorful names and ordered Godo to lock her up. Godo was easily persuaded with poisonous words and a predisposition to disbelieving Yuffie's side to any argument.

While she pondered and thought, footsteps echoed up the pagoda stairs. When the door opened, Yuffie looked up and smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

* * *

"What's shakin', Shake?"

"You should be. Lord Godo wants you."

"Well, I am ever at your disposal, doncha know?" Yuffie whistled mindlessly as Shake disarmed the traps before having a team of soldiers restrain her. "Watch the wrists, boys."

"Sorry, Lady Yuffie. But we have to restrain you."

"Ropes around the forearms, then." Yuffie instructed as she put her arms behind her back and crossed them so the guards could tie them together.

Wobbling slightly from her stiff muscles, Yuffie managed to get to the first floor of the pagoda where it looked like a war was about to break out.

"Vincent, Cid, Nanaki!" Yuffie yelled as if surprised by their presence.

"Silence, Yuffie," Godo ordered. "If you don't want them imprisoned, too. Why are your arms bound instead of your wrists? Surely you didn't attempt to evade the guards?"

"No, Father. The bruises on my wrists from being manhandled by that parading oaf you call 'husband material' are giving me a lot of pain. I asked to be bound differently."

"My Lord, Lady Yuffie's wrists look to be in terrible condition. I think she should receive medical atten-ow!"

"Lord Godo!" Shake gasped as their leader hit the guard at Yuffie's side.

"Silence. Yuffie, come here."

Yuffie shuffled over.

Glaring at the whole congregation, Godo circled his daughter and took a close look at her hands. His beady gaze turned to the noble man and the quavering lump of a son who sat in a chair due to the slashes on his legs.

"You did this to my daughter?"

"N-no, no. No, Lord Godo, I-"

"Are you saying she did it to herself?"

"No, Lord Godo. She struggled and my grip, it, uh, I don't know my own strength-"

"Valentine!"

"Yes, Lord Kisaragi?" Vincent spoke up.

"I grant your request. You shall have your duel. Tomorrow morning. Murakami, I suggest you find some courage and a proxy," Godo ordered. "Have rooms prepared for our guests. We're done here."

The mass of people bowed as one to their leader before shuffling out. Yuffie spied Yuri amongst the crowd and gave him a smile before focusing her gaze on her three comrades.

"So, which one of us are ya gonna have as proxy?" Cid asked.

"Neither of us," Nanaki answered with a swish of his tail. "Am I right, Vincent?"

"Yes." Vincent was staring straight back at a smirking Yuffie.

"Damn right, neither of you will be his proxy. Cuz it's _my_ spot," Yuffie called out.

"Not that you will have an opportunity, Yuffie," Vincent apologized.

"I figured not. But the spot is still mine, Cranky, so don't be thinkin' of takin' my spot."

"Wouldn't dream of it, shortie."

"Enough," Godo cut in. "Yuffie cannot be your second, Valentine."

"Don't you dare say it's because I'm the 'prize', old man," Yuffie seethed.

"Fine. I won't. But you cannot participate." Godo looked over at the Murakamis who were in a hushed conversation.

"Yuri," Vincent named. "I suppose he will do to represent your supporters, Yuffie. As a symbolic gesture."

"As this all is. We know who is gonna win this thing," Yuffie drawled.

"Lock Yuffie back up. We can't have a contestant getting reinjured before the duel," ordered Godo.

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled, but didn't struggle as her guards took her away. "I still have questions!"

"Tomorrow, Yuffie. Ask them tomorrow." Godo waved her off, then watched as Gorkii showed the AVALANCHE members to their rooms in one of the palace buildings.

Yuffie dozed throughout the night, much like the nights before, but when dawn broke, she was waiting anxiously. She was allowed to bathe and eat without restrains, but was heavily guarded. And isolated. She only saw the others after taking a seat beside her father on the stairs of the Pagoda.

In the center of the makeshift ring, Vincent and Yuri stood at attention. To their left, Eiji stood on crutches beside a hulking man who forewent a shirt even in the early morning chill.

"This duel is one without weapons. Valentine, your… claw?" Godo inquired.

"Unfortunately, it cannot be removed. However," Vincent pulled out an augmented falconer's gauntlet so there was extra padding and pulled it over his metal appendage. "If this will suffice?"

"If the opposition will accept." Godo turned to Eiji, who looked at his fighter, who nodded his approval. "Then we shall proceed."

Yuffie listened as Godo addressed the crowd. It had been decades since a duel was held. The war with Shin-Ra was too important to have internal squabbles.

The duel that was about to occur, Godo explained, was one for Yuffie's honor. Vincent, the accuser, claimed Eiji to be abusing Yuffie physically, mentally, and politically. The ancient method of solving the issue was never truly explained to the masses, but it was essentially the defendant's last ditch chance at reaching a verdict favorable for their side. And if they lost, they saved face by losing honorably.

Yuffie supposed that Murakami's loss would be so humiliating that it would not look like he was protecting any sort of dignity.

"Fight well, Vincent! Don't kill him!" Yuffie cheered from her seat when Godo concluded his speech.

Vincent bowed to her as the extraneous players left the field.

"Well, pretty boy," the massive man looked down at Vincent. "Should I do you a favor and avoid smashing in that face of yours?"

"Bold of you, sir, to assume you will be touching me at all." Vincent took his position, red cape fluttering in the breeze, and bowed to his opponent.

"I'll break you like a twig."

"They aren't paying you enough," Vincent commented. "I hope they pay your medical bill."

"Wha-"

"Begin!"

Screams went up as Vincent immediately morphed.

"Go, Galian!" Yuffie whooped, jumping from her seat to pump her arms in the air. "But don't kill him!"

The great beast growled begrudgingly, but heeded Yuffie's request. Lunging forward, Galian headed to the giant man, now dwarfed, and grappled him for a satisfying body slam that left the Wutaian moaning as his body wilted from the impact.

"Yeah! That's my Vinnie! Galian, you're so cool!" Yuffie cheered and waited for Staniv to call the match as finished before she ran down to hug the giant beast.

"Yuffie, stay away! It's vicious!" Godo yelled after his daughter.

Laughing, Yuffie leapt into Galian's paws and snuggled against his muzzle. Pressing a kiss to his furry cheek, Yuffie whispered, "Thank you, Galian." Then to her father, she called out, "Of course he's vicious. But not to everyone."

"Well, stand away, daughter. You could get hurt."

"Pffft, I think not," Yuffie retorted. She liked being hoisted against Galian's shoulder, seated comfortably in his giant paw. She had a great view of the gathering. But the fearful looks in the spectators' eyes showed their acceptance to be wearing thin. "Galian? Can we have Vincent back, please?"

Nuzzling her cheek briefly in return for her attention, Galian emitted a low throated growl at the Murakamis before tightening his grip and reverting back to Vincent.

"Hello." He readjusted his arm to support Yuffie against him as he greeted her.

"Hiya, Vince. Congrats on your win."

"Oh." Vincent looked down at the groaning goliath. "Thank you. I'm relieved that Galian did not kill him."

"Galian's a good boy."

"Valentine, put my daughter down and step forward," boomed Godo. When Vincent complied, the ruler said, "In accordance to our traditions, you, the victor of the duel, have won your quarrel. Yuffie shall be released from her obligation and is no longer betrothed to Eiji Murakami."

"Thank you, Lord Godo," Vincent answered with a bow. "And should I hear of Yuffie being coerced again, be assured that I will return, whenever she shall require my assistance."

"Do not threaten me, Valentine."

"No, Father. Do not threaten _me_." Yuffie placed herself in front of Vincent as she responded to Godo's words. "You don't have to worry about Vincent, because this," she pointed to Eiji, then Godo, then herself in quick succession, "kind of thing is _never_ going to happen again."

"No. It won't." Turning to address the crowd, Godo yelled, "Alright everybody. Show's over! Cancel the parties."

"We need to talk, old man," Yuffie said as she tugged Vincent along behind her. "Cid, Nanaki, you comin'?"

"Right behind ya."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

Warning: Sexual content.

* * *

When they reached Godo's private office, Yuffie threw down.

"What in Holy Leviathan's Tail made you change your mind, you old man? What convinced you when seeing me being abused and humiliated meant nothing?" Yuffie's fingers were itching for a weapon and she was instinctively reaching for Vincent's holster when no items on Godo's desk made for a good projectile. Nanaki bumped her legs and corralled her to sit in the chair while Godo had the decency to look sheepish.

"Ah… It was Mrs. Highwind who showed… told me the error of my ways," confessed Godo.

"Shera tore into you?" Yuffie nearly cackled. "Normally, she's so well composed, but when she gets started, she doesn't stop, right Cid? Oh gawd, someone tell me you filmed it."

"Sorry, no," Nanaki answered. "But suffice it to say, Ms. Shera was able to remind Lord Godo of his duty to protect his daughter more than the bribery that a wealthy, but mentally unstable family could offer."

"You should have just listened to me, old man," Yuffie growled but didn't attempt to hurl anything at him.

"I know. I see the folly now, Yuffie. I only remember Kasumi putting Wutai before anything that I forgot it all changed when you came along." Godo scrubbed his face. "Mrs. Highwind reminded me of what Kasumi really would have wanted for you. You know, I married into the Kisaragi family. I was nothing but-"

"-But a soldier who Mother fell in love with, yada yada. Worked hard, gained favor, became ruler. Great story, Godo," Yuffie concluded. "But, enough of the chit-chat, I guess. Cuz, I'm pissed off with you!"

"Yuffie!" Nanaki barked as she jumped up to launch herself at her father.

"Enough." Vincent snatched her out of the air and threw her over his shoulder. "We will be taking Yuffie for a while. Until her injuries heal and she no longer threatens to bodily harm you or the Murakamis."

"Yes. Very good." Godo hastened to agree. "I must say, Yuffie, I'm surprised that you agreed to come back at all. You knew it was for an arranged marriage, after all."

"I guess I take after Mother," Yuffie said as she propped herself up on Vincent's shoulder to look at Godo. "Thinking about Wutai first. I'm sorry you picked out such a loser. I think you should make him do hard labor. It builds character."

"We're leaving, Yuffie," Vincent told her. "Lower your head."

"What?"

Vincent ducked, unnecessarily low for him, to avoid crashing Yuffie's head into the top of the door frame. He only stopped walking once he was inside her house. Putting her down, he said, "Pack your bags."

"Well, don't watch!" Yuffie huffed as she pulled open her underwear drawer. "Unless you're curious."

"I would not look into your drawers, Yuffie," Vincent intoned as he left to prepare the chocobos for travel. As he stepped out, he muttered, "I would just take your clothes off."

"What was that, Vincent?"

"Nothing, Nanaki. I assume Yuri should be informed that we will be taking Yuffie with us."

"We already talked to the kid. None too pleased, but didn't argue with us." Cid puffed away at his cigarette and waved a phone, showing he retrieved the device to return to Yuffie.

Vincent nodded and saddled both Cecil and Kain while Cid turned to prepare his own chocobo. Yuffie bound out of the house and hopped onto her bird's back.

"So, I'll see you guys over there."

"You're coming with us," Vincent declared, giving Cecil a firm stare, willing the bird to follow Cid's.

"No! I dun wanna fly!" Yuffie complained.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Vincent merely shook his head. She pouted, but fell silent, urging Cecil to overtake Cid's slower chocobo instead as they headed for the _Shera_.

Once on the airship, Yuffie's exuberance died. As did her will to exist in the reality on their plane of existence. She groaned as the ship ascended to the skies.

"Urk." She squeezed her eyes shut and clung to a pillow.

"Yuffie, I'm coming in."

"Did you bring Tranquilizers?" Yuffie lifted her ashen face and saw that the bottle he carried was only ointment for her bruises. "Ugh, you're not good to me, Vinnie!"

"Who helped you out of an oppressive marriage?"

"…Gali-"

"I did," Vincent interrupted. Brusquely, he tugged her fingers so she could hold out her wrists in turn so Vincent could smooth the soothing remedy to her week old bruises.

"Do you have _any_ idea how angry I was?"

"No?" Meekly, Yuffie fought off a wave of nausea as they reached their ultimate altitude. Wincing, she refused to pull away, but she whispered, "It hurts."

The fingers spreading the balm over her injuries lightened, then left as he finished. Pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered, "Very angry. And very worried."

"I expected you to have better vocabulary than to use 'very' to describe anything," Yuffie mumbled, afraid of their proximity and of the reactions to her motion sickness.

"I was livid and terrified," clarified Vincent. His arms locked around her and Yuffie let out a sigh.

She hadn't realized just how much she craved a hug. But maybe it was his touch she yearned. For years, she waved aside emotions like romantic affections. For her whole life, she expected she would marry like her father demanded; for politics. Feelings only got in the way. The last time she connected to someone, she lost them, and she refused to feel the same kind of despair again. She knew loving her mother would be nothing like having a lover, but it would only end in the same kind of pain and emptiness.

"Yuffie."

"Yes, Vinnie."

"I would like to kiss you."

"I would like you to kiss me, too, I think."

This kiss was nothing like the soft press Yuffie gave Vincent before. This one, led by Vincent, was hot and deep like a slow, smoldering fire that flared, then ebbed, then sparked.

Cradled safely in his hold, Yuffie floated higher than they flew. It was a sensation all too addicting with no comparison. Even the adrenaline from fighting for her life was no match for the flooding rush Vincent gave her. Both to her brain and the highly sensitive area between her legs. She was certain, when Vincent inhaled deeply through his nose and let out a low rumble akin to Galian Beast's, that he scented her arousal. Squeezing her legs together, Yuffie fell prey to the sway between drowning in Vincent's touch and the deep seated lurch of her motion sickness.

"Yuffie?"

"Urk. Sorry, Vinnie. I can't, ugh, not up here. There's too much," Yuffie jumbled her words as she pulled back and rubbed her temple.

"Shh, love, it's alright. Rest now." Vincent pulled her onto his lap without any intention other than to hold her in comfort. He pressed a kiss to her hair whenever she tensed and petted her to soothe her as she lulled into sleep.

When Yuffie woke, she was in Vincent's bed. Her headband was on the nightstand atop his latest book and her socks and shoes were by a chair in the corner of the room. Yuffie ignored her accessories and padded as she was downstairs to where she heard Vincent in the kitchen. He was all too domestic for his looks and Yuffie liked seeing that contrast.

"Did you rest well?"

"Yup!" Yuffie tilted her head when Vincent refused to turn and greet her like he normally did. "Vinnie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… avoiding me?"

"…No."

"Are you… being shy?" Yuffie crept closer.

"…No."

"Then you feel ashamed," Yuffie concluded with a frown.

"No!" Vincent whirled around and was shocked at her proximity. He reached out and hugged her close. "Not ashamed. Embarrassed, probably. But not ashamed."

"Good." Yuffie lifted to her toes and kissed Vincent's chin, the only place she could reach. "More."

"With pleasure."

Yuffie practically scaled up Vincent's torso to meet him. His claw clamped her ass in support as he lifted her up and he bent down. Tangled fingers in his hair limited Vincent from moving away, but it did not matter, since he had no intention of removing himself from her.

A long conversation was necessary, but that would happen later. After. Because they both wanted the other now and they would have plenty of time to talk about the 'whys'. But for now, they were busy with showing the 'hows' of their love.

"Here?"

Yuffie was not sure if Vincent was talking about where he was groping or their choice of room in the house. Either way, Yuffie was moaning incoherently as Vincent pushed her shirt higher than it already sat so he could kiss along the edge of her bra.

"So many buttons," Yuffie complained as she worked open the army of toggles that separated her hands from his skin. When she got enough open, she tugged the shirt over his head, forcing his mouth to break contact with her neck.

They teased with hurried hands as Vincent laid Yuffie back onto the kitchen table and he fumbled with undoing her shorts without his claw tearing through her soft flesh.

"I'll do it," Yuffie gasped as Vincent fumbled again with the small button. "You don't have to be that careful with me, Vince."

"But," his eyes strayed to her wrists.

"_You_ aren't forcing me to do anything. If anything, you can be a little more forceful."

"Oh?" Vincent tugged her shorts down her wriggling hips and snagged his claw under the edge of her panties and pulled so the fabric strained against her aching entrance. "Forceful like this?" He tugged, dragging the slick garment in a wretched dance over her.

"Yes," gasped Yuffie, her hands reaching for his waist and his myriad of belts.

He leaned down and kissed her to distract her from her task, but her wicked lock picking skills still gave her access to his stiffened cock before he was done torturing her. When Yuffie took him in a blind hold, he pulled hard, cutting easily through the fabric he held and he pushed the shredded cloth aside so his bare fingers could press against her hot slickness.

Letting out a cry of surprise, Yuffie squeezed her hands, in turn giving Vincent and intense need to gyrate his hips into the tight hold. Sure it hurt, but in the best way. And her grip shifted and it got better. He fucked her hands as his fingers worked over her, having yet to penetrate her, Vincent could not feel the crush when she came, but he saw the flood and inhaled her scent. As much as he wanted to keep her hold on his erection, Vincent pulled away so he could kneel to drink her in.

Numbly, Yuffie slid her shaking legs over Vincent's bare shoulders. Her orgasm, for she supposed that was what it was, left her in a fuzzy, jelly-like state. Vincent's tongue laving against her had Yuffie wailing in her exhaustion, but her muscles still twitched, grinding herself up to meet him until she crested again and fell back, completely weak.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

"Yuffie?" Vincent moved to cage over her. His hands smoothed away sweaty hair from her eyes. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes, no. I'm fine, Vincent. Just," she sighed, "spent. Give me a minute?"

"Of course, love." Vincent laid next to her and pulled her close so she wouldn't get chilled. "You're sure you're alright?"

"You may be my first, Vincent, but you seem to forget I'm a fighter, too. It's going to take more than a bout of sex to put me out."

"Putting out is exactly what you're doing, Yuffie."

She frowned. "I suppose I am. I should have you know, you should take full advantage of me."

"Because this will be the only time you'll allow it?" Vincent asked despondently.

"Because next time, you won't be in control of everything." Yuffie's hand found him again and gave him a light tug. "Teach me how to please you?"

Vincent smiled and nodded. Pushing up, he hoisted her over his shoulder, patted her bare ass satisfactorily, and sped up to his room.

The next morning, Yuffie woke from a very vivid wet dream involving her and Vincent and various positions and several scandalous demands. How disappointing that it was only a dream, Yuffie thought as she snuggled under the covers to seek out the warmth beside her.

"Good morning, Yuffie."

Her eyes flew open and she bolted up. Body protesting, Yuffie winced as Vincent leaned up to steady her.

"Vinnie? Wha- Oh my gawd. It wasn't a dream." Yuffie looked at the skin exposed on Vincent, and saddened when she saw the blankets covering the best part.

"You thought last night… this morning, that it was all a dream?" Vincent laid back and enjoyed the view of Yuffie's bare breasts. It was as if she were unaware or accustomed to waking up naked.

"You'll admit, with our relationship, it is quite the change. I'm glad it's real." Yuffie leaned forward, propping her chin in a hand as she studied Vincent in the morning light.

"You're making me hard with all your sultry staring, Yuffie."

"And I am wet, just from hearing you say something so boldly, Vinnie."

"So, I'm hard. You're wet. Whatever shall we do about it?" Vincent asked as if he were asking how she would like her coffee.

"I do recall you saying something about wanting to cum in my mouth," Yuffie trailed off as she pulled back the blanket to fully expose their nakedness to each other.

"And what about your pussy?"

Yuffie bit her lip at hearing such a lewd term pass Vincent's lips. Then a moan escaped the back of her throat when she recalled what those lips did to her pussy the night before. Straddling his chest so she faced his cock, Yuffie licked his tip and blew hot air over it before saying, "Left hand only."

"Yuffie," Vincent worried as his claw smoothed over several red marks on her ass where he had gripped her to help keep her seat on him during a previous session.

"I trust you." Yuffie sucked down on his cock and left him to stare at the enticing picture of her entrance hovering over him.

A deep throated groan had Vincent's cock twitching in her mouth when he palmed her with the smoothest section of his gauntlet. She humped his hand as she wrapped her fingers around the length that didn't fit into her mouth. The smell of sweat and sex refilled the air.

Vincent pinched and rolled his knuckles around Yuffie's folds, avoiding using the sharp points, to squeeze her clit. Fluids slicked over the metal of his claw and Vincent vaguely wondered if he would need to polish it to keep it from tarnishing.

It was a short lived thought as Yuffie's fingers explored beneath his balls and found the sensitive stretch of skin before she reached his ass.

"Yuffie!" He gasped as her only warning. He felt her suck with real desperation. His release was just as volatile as when he was buried balls deep into her orgasming cavern the night before. Twitching his fingers even more, he had her matching his orgasm, and as she convulsed her release flooded out to coat his claw. "Good girl, good girl," he praised.

Licking him clean and wobbling off him, Yuffie rested, her chest heaving.

"Yuffie," admonished Vincent as he rolled to stare at her, "you're all dirty."

She spread her legs, far too focused on regaining her breath to be much help as he took up residence between them to lick her clean.

They showered together, not even asking each other, and then dressed. Yuffie pulled on a sweatshirt from his closet and a pair of panties before heading downstairs to prepare food. Vincent pulled on his pants, forgoing underwear or a shirt, and attempted to put his room to rights. He walked down with his arms full of sheets, secretly breathing in the mixed smells of their lingering sex, and went to throw them in the wash.

"What? You don't think we'll have sex again tonight?" Yuffie joked as she put hot food on the table for him.

"I think we will," Vincent answered seriously. "Just not in bed."

"This is going to take serious getting used to," Yuffie confessed, staring at him and his bare chest.

"Shall I tone it down?" Vincent smoothed a hand over her hair.

"No. If this is how you truly feel, I want you to be as natural as you want," Yuffie said decisively. "I want to know you, Vinnie."

"I think you know me better than anyone ever will."

"I think the same about you, Vinnie." Yuffie poured coffee and sat down. Frowning, she stopped him before he said anything. "No, you're not going to tell me something stupid like I deserve someone else or some other life. I just want you, us, this, for now. Can't we just enjoy it?"

"Of course, Yuffie." Vincent held out his claw for her to take. "Of course we can."

"Good. Holy Leviathan, your gauntlet needs cleaning."

"That's your cum, you know. Don't be disgusted by it."

"Not disgusted," Yuffie purred. "Proud."

After breakfast, Yuffie scrubbed Vincent's claw and gave it a thorough polishing that had his pants growing tight as he thought of what else her hands did for him. She had to bat him away and forced him to go grocery shopping with her instead. He grumbled, saying they could just stay at home. But when he saw all the provisions Yuffie purchased, he knew that was exactly what she intended.

They talked quite a bit. Which surprised Vincent. One minute Yuffie was straddling him and thrusting herself on him and then minutes after her hunger was sated, they would just sit and talk for hours. Then she would shift her hips and set him off again.

One of the first conversations they had was about whether or not Vincent actually saved Yuffie, or if Yuffie did what she said she would do, which was to win her argument against her father for herself. In the end, Yuffie relented and admitted that Vincent had indeed saved her, but that it was in a way that she did not feel like he belittled her own abilities. She gave him a well-earned thank you love session after that conversation that had them both silently grateful that the situation ended with them together.

Weeks turned into months. Vincent left for missions, Yuffie picked up odd jobs that took her out of the house. But they always came home to each other.

"Godo called me yesterday," Yuffie revealed to Vincent after he returned home from a job. She laid, quite decidedly, on him. As if he was going to move her. She tensed around his softening member as she relayed, "He wants me to take over."

"Take over."

"Wutai."

"Does that mean… you have to get married?"

"I asked him. He said no. But quite reluctantly." Yuffie pulled herself up and rolled to Vincent's side, leaving her leg splayed over his hips.

"Shall I go with you? When you're introduced to your marriage partner?"

The slap he received was well deserved for being cold-hearted.

"Fuck you."

"You already did, love." Vincent took her hands and pressed them to his heart. "This is yours. For as long as you want it. But cast it aside when it burdens you. I will still support you, as all our comrades do. We talked about this, Yuffie."

"Yes, we did. And I said I'm picking you. Always." Her fingers curled, dragging her short nails over his skin.

"This is your country we're talking about." Vincent accepted the sting, knowing she was hurting even more. It was clear that she was torn in her thoughts. She had made desperate love to him, as if trying to prove something. His hands rubbed down her sides as he spoke. "You swore you would restore Wutai's honor."

"I…"

"Yuffie, I will always love you. You know that, right?"

"I know." Yuffie buried her head into Vincent's shoulder. There were no tears, but a soul wrenching chasm that threatened to devour Yuffie.

They made soft love, then hard, raucous fucking, until they curled around each other, relishing the embrace of the one they loved most. While, inside their own minds, they knew a lonely future was in store.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

* * *

In the morning, Yuffie woke, bleary eyed to an empty bed. She showered alone and dressed in her usual outfit. The house was silent; Vincent was out. She ate breakfast, cared for the chocobos, did her exercises.

When Vincent came back, he brought lunch and an armload of bags that he put aside. Yuffie didn't ask what he bought. They had a perfectly normal afternoon.

"What do you feel like having for dinner? We have some chicken, I could do a stir fry with the-"

"Actually," Vincent interjected, "I was hoping to take you out tonight."

He led her upstairs to reveal a new outfit for her. A lush green dress, short enough for her to walk freely, but with enough swish to feel feminine. Shoes that were not sneakers or boots, but with low heels with straps to keep them secure on her feet. A hair comb of sparkling silver. And a purse, large enough for her phone and a few knives.

"What's all this for?"

"A proper dinner date." Vincent opened his closet and removed his suit.

Hesitantly, Yuffie changed, feeling completely out of place wearing a dress. Traditional Wutaian dresses were nothing like the eastern styles.

"Yuffie, can you help me with my tie?" He already did up the passes of the knot, but required a safer touch to tighten it.

Once ready, they stepped into the Nibelheim evening life like a proper couple. Yuffie fidgeted with her hair which was held up with the glittering hair ornament Vincent gave her.

"I look weird, don't I? That's why people are giving us weird looks. They're probably wondering why a handsome man like you is walking around with a trussed up moogle." Yuffie found Vincent's claw and grabbed it for support. His golden digits curled in response and he shook their hands.

"Look closer." His sharp spy eyes told Yuffie to use her training and properly analyze their spectators.

"Oh."

"They're staring in awe. At you, Yuffie, my gorgeous princess." Vincent squeezed her hand and led her to a fancy restaurant. They were led to a secluded table on the terrace, enjoyed a lovely dinner and dessert course before Vincent led Yuffie home.

The wine was particularly good with the meal and Yuffie overindulged beyond her usual capacity. She was still walking on her own, but she drifted close, then faded away from Vincent as they strolled along the streets. Yuffie hummed lightly as they went. Vincent noticed she did that sometimes.

It was an old Wutaian lullaby, she told him when he asked her before. Her mother used to sing it to her when Yuffie was a child and could not sleep at night. Yuffie translated the lyrics for him. It was all about the beauty and peaceful country of Wutai. Of balance and tradition, of Leviathan, of creation, death, and the continuation of things beyond what any one person could experience.

When they got home, Yuffie pulled Vincent up to bed where they laid in each other's arms, occasionally kissing or caressing, but ultimately, just sleeping like so many of their comfortable nights together.

The next morning, Yuffie brought out her luggage. She stared at the empty bag and grabbed Vincent around the waist as he reentered the room.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" His weight completely crumpled the bag as Yuffie shoved him onto it.

"Seeing if I can take you with me."

"Oh, Yuffie," Vincent sighed and held his arms open. When she curled up against him, Vincent said, "I will be with you whenever you need me."

"Always."

He didn't answer; only placed a kiss to the top of her head and held her silently for a long stretch of time.

"Yuffie, I want to give you something." Vincent leaned over and opened the drawer of the nightstand. From it, he removed a small box. "No, love, it is not a ring. But it is a promise."

"It's… a materia?"

"Not quite. Since it isn't naturally created, it is incorrect to use the same term. But it is used the same way," Vincent pulled out the metal caged orb and found the chain clasp. He lifted it around Yuffie's neck and secured it.

"What… is it?" Yuffie studied the crimson ball that seemed like any other summon materia.

"Someone I trust to protect you until I can get to you. Nanaki helped me. It's Galian Beast." Vincent nodded to the orb.

Yuffie cried then. Large, confusion induced tears. Then she was angry for him doing dangerous secret things on his own.

"What if something went wrong? What if I lost you, you big dummy? How long has it been since," Yuffie trailed off, clutching the necklace. "You stupid… crazy…"

"I know. I'm sorry, Yuffie. But I would risk it again, just to keep you safe. I talked it over with them… Death Gigas and Hellmasker are still here. Galian was the one who wanted to go to you. Believes he is your champion or something."

"This still isn't funny," Yuffie scolded, swiping away an errant tear.

"No." Vincent kissed her eyelids. "Please, for me. Take him?"

"Yes. I'll take him. Of course I will. Stupid vampire," Yuffie complained and kissed him. "I still wanted a ring from you."

"I know, love," he said forlornly. "I wish it was something I could give. But we've talked about this."

Sadly, Yuffie nodded.

A few days later, before dawn, Yuffie hugged Vincent in the yard behind the house.

"Call me when you get there. Just to let me know you got there safely."

"I will. I promise."

"You have all your things? I'll send anything you need."

"I have… everything I can take," Yuffie replied, searching his face for an answer she wouldn't find. "I love you, Vincent Valentine."

"I love you, Lady Yuffie Kisaragi." He helped her up onto Cecil's back. "You'll be a splendid leader, Yuffie."

"Thank you, Vincent. For everything." She smiled a brave, sad smile, and beckoned him closer as she leaned down.

Much like their first kiss, Yuffie pressed her lips to his. Soft to firm, small to large. Vincent cradled her face this time and gave her a quiet, reassuring pressure in return.

"May Leviathan look over you," Vincent whispered a prayer to her lips and stepped away.

"And may Minerva's light ever guide you," Yuffie offered in return. With a determined nod, she spurred Cecil and rushed out of town before she let impulse and selfish desire change her mind.

Vincent watched the dust settle. Kain offered a soft 'kweh' beside his owner, sad that his playmate was gone. Patting his chocobo with understanding, Vincent strode on with his life.

Yuffie called him exactly once.

And twelve months later, Vincent received a phone call from Cloud.

"A birthday party for your children?"

"Yeah. Tifa said she wanted the whole gang invited this time."

"Everyone?" Vincent sat in his grand, empty house.

"Well, we're inviting everyone. It's gonna be busy. She invited half the WRO it seems."

"You do not sound half as annoyed as your words want to convey."

"Come out, Vincent. Even if it's for only part of it. Shelke said she'd stop by, too."

Vincent had nearly forgotten about the former Tsviet. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts of Yuffie. Not wanting to sound as if it was Shelke's presence that would entice him, he asked, "I assume Cid's whole family is invited?"

"Yeah, he should be able to give you a lift if you head down to him."

"I'll arrange it with him. What should I bring for the twins?"

"Nothing. Seriously. If I step on one more toy, I don't think I'll be able to ride my motorcycle again."

"Beats Sephiroth, Defeated by a baby toy."

"When did you get a sense of humor, Vincent?"

"See you next week, Cloud."

Vincent set up a time to catch a ride with Cid, who would also be taking Nanaki, then wondered if he would finally be able to catch a glimpse of Yuffie.

It was like torture, waiting. To have hope. Vincent traveled down to Rocket Town, then flew with Nanaki and the Highwinds to Edge.

The party for the Strife twins' third birthday was a crowded, noisy affair. Tifa attempted to mother Vincent, but she had her hands full with playing hostess as well as being an actual mother.

A few hours in, Vincent slipped out of the Seventh Heaven and wandered through the city and into the ruins of Midgar. His feet took him to a ruined church. Aerith's church.

He pushed open the door with a sigh and froze. Every fiber in his body went taut as he sensed a presence. Hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

Yuffie sat on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water. She was holding a giant shuriken in her hand as reflex to hearing the door open, but it wasn't raised. Instead, it was her eyebrows that were raised.

"Vincent!" She scrambled up, her wet feet slipping out from under her on the wooden floor as she rushed towards him.

Shooting forward, Vincent caught her before she could right herself. She fit right into his arms, just as she always did. It was like nothing had changed.

"Yuffie," Vincent cleared his throat and released her. "Where is your husband?"

Tilting her head, Yuffie's hand ghosted up to her chest before dropping. She smiled at him. "Why do you ask that?"

"Cloud said he invited everyone. Surely for a friend's party, your husband would be invited?" Vincent inquired. Though, it was all easily possible that he stayed back to take care of the work that was necessary to keep the country running. "Is he treating you well?"

"Vincent, it's kind of difficult to say to you," she took a bracing breath. "I'm not married."

Vincent let the information sink in. "What? Why is it difficult to tell me that?"

"I can't imagine being with anyone but you. I did meet people who were candidates, but whenever I thought of dealing with them outside of official business, I felt sick. Like flying on the Tiny Bronco, sick. There was only one thing that would calm me down." Yuffie flushed.

"Tell me?" Vincent's soothing voice washed over her more serenely than the Healing Rain pool.

"At night, I, uh, would think of you… while wearing only this," Yuffie pulled out the Galian Beast summon, "and…"

"And?" Vincent threaded his fingers through her growing hair. He almost tore off his glove just to feel her.

"I would touch myself? Pretending you were the one doing it."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't be selfish enough to have both. Both Wutai and you. Leviathan would strike me down for my greed. For taking you away from a free life." Yuffie wavered. "If I called you once, I would never stop. And then you would hate me for it."

"I am going to kiss you. But you will need to stop me if you do not want more," Vincent warned her and bent down to give her a long, slow, decadent kiss that turned her to putty in his hands. "You're on vacation for today. You can have me as much as you want, Yuffie."

And she did. Yuffie poured her soul into him through her kisses and her touch. She rode him hard, gripping his shoulders as he sat on a bench and balanced her as she did all the work. Then he turned it around, pumping into her until she crested and imploded. Over and over, hard to soft, and whatever they could get in between.

They rinsed off with the water from the pool and dressed each other. The sky was losing light as they sat in each other's embrace and talked. They had a year's worth to catch up on.

"I haven't needed to use Galian," Yuffie fiddled with her necklace where it was a comforting weight on her chest, "but I let him out to roam about. I try once a month, when I have time."

"You're terribly busy, Yuffie. I'm sure he is appreciative of your care." Vincent stroked her cheek, enthralled with holding her again.

Yuffie snuggled into Vincent's hold and played with the edges of his claw. For the last year, she was undergoing thorough training and slowly taking over the leadership role from Godo. She barely had any time to relax or take time for herself. Sitting in Vincent's arms, having been swaddled in his love, she melted, but paranoia gripped her inside.

"What's wrong, Yuffie?"

"I like this. All too much." Yuffie gripped his hand. "Will you come visit me sometimes? Not for sex, I mean. I miss you. Your company."

"I will. And you aren't barring me from sex, are you?" Vincent nuzzled her head.

"Never. I would never."

"Until you find a husband. Then I will limit my visitations," Vincent amended, not wanting to alter the course of her marriage.

She pouted and tightened her hold. Looking up at him, she studied him. Taking in her fill.

"You… look different. Somehow." Her fingers traced over the same planes of his face, the face unchanged by time.

"Maybe missing you has changed me," he mused as he kissed the pads of her drifting fingers.

"Perhaps."

They sat longer, then reluctantly separated. Yuffie sulked back to her retainers who she had evaded as soon as they landed in Edge. Vincent did not rejoin the party with her, but promised to visit Wutai in a few months.

Vincent prepared for his visit. He had thought about it for a year and he had a plan. Or a hope. When it was time, he packed his bags, saddled Kain, and traversed across the ocean to Wutai.

"Valentine."

"Hello, Yuri," Vincent greeted the man in the entrance of the government office. "I am here to see Yuffie."

"Lady Yuffie is busy. You need to schedule a meeting to see her."

"Alright. I would like to make an appointment to greet her."

"You cannot. Her schedule is full."

Vincent frowned slightly. He had spoken with Yuffie over the phone a few days before.

"She told me to come see her when I arrived. That it would not be a problem."

"Lady Yuf-"

"Vincent!" Yuffie popped her head over a railing high above them.

"Hello, Yuffie."

"Catch!" She leapt over the edge and fell three floors into Vincent's arms. "Hi."

"Lady Yuffie!" her attendants huffed angrily, following her down like the ninjas they were. "You can't do that!"

"Do you hear this, Vinnie? I'm leader of the nation and I get nagged about jumping off things. I've jumped off Shi-Ra Building, guys. Three floors is nothing compared to that tower."

"But you were unwell just this morning."

Yuffie glowered at her subordinate, as if it was a secret. "Don't make me summon Galian to play early. Besides, Vincent caught me. I was fine."

Being quite aware of his and her social positions, their physical positions, and their emotional ones, Vincent merely tightened his hold to silently inquire on her health.

"I'm fine. Lunch, Vinnie? I was about to have mine in the garden. There's some frumpy lords visiting and they ignore me most of the time, so we can have a chat. No appointment necessary," Yuffie pointedly said to Yuri.

"I only meant-"

"-to do the right thing. I know, Yuri. But you know I don't like to be handled," Yuffie said, contradictorily to her position in Vincent's arms. "Vincent is to be allowed access without appointment. There will be times I cannot leave my meetings though."

"I understand," Vincent replied to the statement at is turned towards him. "Do you need to prepare for lunch?"

"Nope!" Yuffie pointed down a hall. "Forward!"

Vincent carried her and whispered into her ear, still needing clarification, "Are you well?"

"I said I was fine. I was short on sleep last night and wobbled a bit this morning. Don't worry. No fever, aches, or nausea."

"Tell someone if you are unwell. You may be the leader, but if they need you for every little thing-"

"I'll tell them, Vince. I never knew you were such a worry-wart." Yuffie smiled at the notion and bumped her head against his shoulder.

The lunch was as droll as Yuffie said it would be, but they were able to have a nice normal chat. Dinner, he took alone in town, since Yuffie was dealing business over the evening meal. But later, he got a call asking him over to her new house.

"Bring your bags, too. I've already prepped the stable for Kain to be transferred."

The first night, Vincent helped Yuffie unwind without sex. But the next night, she stole into his room where they played under the sheets.

He stayed for a week, experienced life in the new regime of the country, and was glared at by Godo when the former leader saw Vincent exiting Yuffie's private residence. They had a stern, man-to-man talk, to which Vincent walked away victorious. They both knew the decision was Yuffie's to make.

"She hasn't asked you for anything," Godo smirked.

"Perhaps," Vincent replied, remembering her writhing beneath him, asking him for a great many things. "In time, whenever she needs me, she knows I will do everything in my power to fill her request."

"You're a strange one, Valentine."

Vincent could only incline his head, strange indeed.

Yuffie saw Vincent off when he left. It was dark and Vincent gave her one cloaked kiss before leaving. She called him more often after that. It was always late at night for Vincent, but he always woke to speak with her. Sometimes, it was just because she missed him. Other times, she asked for his opinion on some projects she was working on.

Then, months later, Yuffie asked if he could make time to visit. It was late, like it always was, but her voice had him darting his eyes for his gun like it would help.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing dire. So don't get out of bed! But, soon?" Her voice was shaky with fatigue.

"I'll leave in the morning."

"Okay! Come directly to my place. Don't bother with the inns, they're all full for the summer festival."

"Thank you, Yuffie. Shall I bring anything for you?"

"Uh," Yuffie hesitated and Vincent could hear her feet shuffling. "One of your hoodies?"

"Which one would you like?"

"The black one! With the little silver beads on the ends of the hood strings. Oh, or the red one with the black design on the back. Or the blue zip up one?"

"Yuffie?"

"The first one. Please?"

"Understood. Get some rest, Yuffie. You sound tired."

"Thanks, Vinnie… I love you."

"I love you, too, Yuffie."

"G'night!" Her tone was strained and Vincent didn't press it.

"Good night." He would ask her tomorrow when he saw her. He didn't like the idea that she was hiding something.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Loving You Forever

A Final Fantasy 7 Yuffentine Fanfic

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All rights to Square-enix and appropriate companies.

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

It was made perfectly clear the next day when she entered the room and Vincent turned in confusion. There was the entrance of two heartbeats, but only one set of footsteps and breathing.

"Yuffie, you're…"

"Adorable, amazing, powerful-"

"Pregnant."

"Eh-heh, yeah. That, too. You can tell?" Yuffie rubbed a hand over her flat belly. "I only learned a couple days ago."

"I can… hear a second heart." Vincent's eyes unfocused as his ears turned to the soft sound of the double pulse. It was like a gavel sentencing him to solitude. "Congratulations are in order."

"Yes." Yuffie grinned as she moved closer.

"Who," Vincent swallowed, "is the father? I should give my congratulations to him as well."

"It's yours, you giant idiot," Yuffie slapped his arm. "You silly man. You think I could bear anyone's child other than yours?"

"But… I cannot have children."

"Vincent, are you saying you don't trust me?" Yuffie took his fingers in hers and asked without malice.

"I'm saying I don't believe I could… ever… I never thought this was possible."

"Vincent?" Yuffie squeezed his fingers. "I want to keep it. But only with your permission. There's still time to safely abort it, if you don't-"

"Keep it. I told you. Anything you ask of me, I will do everything to give it to you. I just never expected a child to be something I could grant you." Vincent smiled at her then.

Wide-eyed, Yuffie blinked up at him and tugged him down for a kiss.

"Vincent Valentine, will you marry me?"

"That is rather abrupt," Vincent commented as they broke their kiss.

"It's a heavy request, to ask you be the spouse of the leader of the country. You'll be expected to show up for events and take place in some government position. I'll do everything I can to limit it so you can keep your lifestyle," Yuffie tumbled over her words. There were so many complications, all the reasons why she never wanted to drag him to Wutai in the first place.

"Shh," Vincent warned before shushing her for himself, kissing her long and deep. "I would be honored to be your husband and to support you and your nation."

"Really?" Yuffie looked up at him.

"Really."

"You don't have to answer right away. You can think it over."

"I already gave my answer, Yuffie," softly, but with conviction, Vincent impressed his decision on her. Pulling something from his pocket, he said, "It's perfect, actually. I was not sure on the protocol on courting the Lady of Wutai."

"Is that?"

"A ring? Yes."

"Why do you have that? You said you couldn't before." Yuffie held out her hand so Vincent could slip the band onto her finger.

"I was planning on proposing to you, love. And I just couldn't before. And then I realized I couldn't not do it."

"Oh." Yuffie studied the ring. Silver with etchings to mimic scales and claw like designs to hold two small red stones. "It's pretty. I like how the red matches your eyes. And it's the same as Galian's summon… materia… no. Vincent?"

"They're yours. As I am."

"But! What will happen to you? With Chaos gone, there's no one left."

"It's the Protomateria that is sustaining me. I was merely a host, but they neither prolonged my life, nor will removing them shorten it. Nanaki and Reeve helped me look into it over the last year."

"But…"

"And I'll be with you. So, should we ever need them, you will have me and them at your side." Vincent lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"That tickles," Yuffie giggled as she traced his lips and dipped her finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked on it slowly before releasing her.

"So, that's a yes."

"It is."

"Then we have an agreement."

"Seal it with a kiss?" Yuffie held his arms as he leaned down to oblige.

It took all of Yuffie's diplomatic ability to convince Godo that her marriage to Vincent was a good idea. Meaning, Yuffie raged until Vincent sat her down and laid out his plan on how his abilities could benefit their great nation. The people already knew Vincent as a world savior and as Yuffie's champion from before.

After several appearances in public and Vincent's involvement in government affairs, a poll showed his approval rating to be beyond reproach. Godo relented then. But Yuri still frowned each time he saw Vincent.

"You do not like me."

"Astute are you?

"Did you hope to wed Yuffie yourself?"

"What? No!" Yuri snapped, then wilted. "She deserves better. Than me or you."

"A few years ago, I would have agreed with you. Now, I cannot imagine a life without her."

"But you're immortal. You will eventually see her age beyond you and leave. That is the truth. What if she hates you for it?"

"That is for her and me to decide. Not you, Yuri. I do thank you, though."

"For what?" The younger man scowled, thinking the gunslinger was mocking him.

"For being considerate to Yuffie. You and she share a history and she trusts you. I hope that is enough for you to continue supporting her." Vincent stared as the other man softened his edge.

"For Yuffie."

Vincent nodded. In agreement over that, Yuri ceased his more hostile opinions and focused on what he could do for the nation.

The wedding, when it finally happened, was a gigantic, public affair. Yuffie was barely showing, even in the middle of her pregnancy, and her style of dress hid the small bump from prying eyes.

"Won't everyone know? When the baby is born in a few months?" Vincent asked during one of their late night chats before the ceremony.

"Of course. But they worry about how it looks in the moment. A wedding should look like a wedding. And when the baby is born, they will be happy that there is an heir." Yuffie had wiggled closer to him, touching her belly to his before singing them all to sleep.

Wedding gongs rang, flower petals and cheers filled the air, and great happiness seeped into every corner of Wutai when the ceremony concluded.

"Nothing brings in commerce like a wedding."

"That's rude to say, Turkey," Yuffie snipped at Reno as he and Rude and Rufus came up to congratulate the couple.

"Congratulations, Lady Yuffie… Lord Vincent?" Rufus raised an eyebrow in question over Vincent's new title.

"Thank you, President Shinra," Vincent replied with a bow of his head. It was odd to hear his name attached to a title, but the Wutaian customs dictated it as such.

"We shall be discussing the details of your wedding gift during our scheduled meeting tomorrow. I look forward to working with you, Lord Vincent."

"Likewise, President." Vincent nodded as the electrical company representatives left.

"Present?"

"Technologies. Commerce." Vincent refilled Yuffie's bowl with more food. "The particulars will take some time to finalize. We have to prepare the harbor to accept larger ships and sort out which shops want to invest in international trade."

"You're a good man, Vincent Valentine."

"Kisaragi."

"Hm?" Yuffie's attention split when she caught sight of Marlene, Denzel, the Highwind and Strife children learning a Wutaian game from the local youths. "What's that, Vinnie?"

"Vincent Kisaragi, not Valentine." He took her hand and kissed her knuckle above her wedding ring.

"You're right." Yuffie grinned and whined. "My cheeks hurt from smiling so much."

Leaning down, Vincent kissed her aching muscles.

"Awww!"

"Tifa!"

"Don't mind us. Continue," Tifa encouraged as she leaned into her own husband.

"Uh, no, I think we're okay for now," Yuffie blushed. Even as much as she knew they loved each other, they never displayed their affection openly before others. "Thank you for coming, Cloud, Tifa."

"Our pleasure."

"And surprise."

"Sweetie," Tifa chastised lightly.

"What? You have to admit to an outsider, this is a surprising match and we're friends and we didn't know."

"That's just you, Spike," Cid sauntered up to poke fun at their former leader. "Nanaki and I have known there's been somethin' for a while."

"Yuffie, you never told me," Tifa wallowed like a jilted older sister.

"I told you. Years ago, Tifa. You were there when Aerith and I were chattin… oops," Yuffie chuckled as she revealed just how long she had been attracted to Vincent. Their long talks included the things that led up to their loving the other, but Yuffie never said directly that his dark, brooding personality had intrigued her from the day they cracked open his coffin.

The quiet glance Vincent gave his bride promised light prodding later and Yuffie shrugged as if she were not scared of his interrogation.

After a successfully executed party, the interrogation Vincent employed did include light prodding. But mostly because he didn't want their lovemaking to hurt their baby.

"So," he asked as he slid slowly into her, "you were interested in me that long ago?"

"Ahh, tall, dark, aahhnnnd handsome," Yuffie panted. "Leagues better than anyone I saw befoooore, and you, ah, had character. I, ah, was curious."

"About me? While I only thought of another?"

"Just part, aahh, of learning about you," Yuffie sighed. "More, Vinnie."

"Only a little, love."

Later, Yuffie shifted her back against his chest and put his hands over their child.

"You'll take care of our child after I'm gone, won't you?"

"Absolutely. But you will be with us for a long, healthy life." Vincent kissed her shoulder and rubbed the swell of her belly.

"You won't be lonely, will you?"

"No, I won't."

"Forever," Yuffie paused, "is a long time. Just because we spend a lifetime together doesn't mean you can't find another."

"Shush, Yuffie. This is our wedding night and you're telling me to move on?"

"I want to make sure you'll take care of yourself."

"I will have family and friends; I promised Nanaki. We won't be alone. We will remember. And we will live, love." Vincent bit her shoulder to make sure he had her attention. "I will find you again. In the Lifestream. So, when you go there, I expect you to wait patiently. And when I am finally able to come to you, I will share all the stories of everything I experienced. Alright?"

"Alright." Yuffie leaned back. "I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"Are you sure? You're not the most patient of people." Vincent's hand teased lower to prove his point.

"More, Vincent."

"Wait."

"Ah, Vinnie!"

"Wait."

Yuffie turned her head and bit his bicep as she followed his orders. Her hips shook, but she only came when Vincent finally let her tip over.

"I promise, Vincent. I'll wait."

"Thank you, Yuffie." Vincent kissed her. "But first, let's live."

The End.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading "Loving You Forever"! Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, I'd like to hear your opinions! Until next time!


End file.
